Los finales felices son historias sin terminar
by braveANDwild
Summary: Sora, Mimi, Tai y Matt tienen cuatro años de instituto por delante, a lo largo de ellos sus vidas cambiaran hasta quedar irreconocibles. Las relaciones se rompen, las amistades se enfrian y nuevas historias se imponen. ¿Como de cara se paga la maduréz? Producto de mis noches insomnes. Especialmente Tai/Sora/Mimi/Matt pero tambien apareceran otros Una oportunidad please ;)
1. Chapter 1

SORA´S POV

Comenzaba un nuevo año y con él una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. El primer año de instituto podía resultar aterrador para algunos pero por alguna razón yo no podía esperar a que llegara. No por las fiestas, los chicos ni la diversión en sí; a mí no me preocupaban demasiado todas esas cosas. Simplemente sabía que pasados esos cuatro años todo comenzaría a ir a mejor. Llevaba toda mi existencia suspirando por una oportunidad para salir de aquel agobiante pueblecito en el que vivía y la universidad podía ser la primera de ellas.

-La verdad, no sé porque nos molestamos en ver El Padrino últimamente, Sora.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- fruncí el ceño y girándome hacia mi mejor amigo  
-La voz esta descoordinada, hemos desperdiciado la ultima hora y media de nuestras vidas viendo una película que esta descoordinada ¿Hasta donde llega nuestro nivel de atención?  
-Es dificil mantenerlo alto ante una película que te sabes de memoria, Tai – entorné los ojos tratando de percibir la famosa descoordinación.  
-Oh vamos, hace años la solíamos ver una media de 4 veces al mes ¿Que nos está pasando?- se lamentó mientras luchaba por alcanzar el mando  
-Supongo que nos estamos haciendo viejos- sonreí burlonamente- de todas formas, en tu caso no creo que se trate solo de eso..  
-Sora, no empiezes- Tai suspiró escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.  
-Está claro que la señorita New York representa en tu mente una imagen mucho más placida que el señor Corleone.  
-¿Qué más da? Solo amigos ¿recuerdas? -Comenzó a emitir suspiros frustrados-¿Es posible ser más patético? Yo no quiero ser su amigo. Ya te tengo a ti para eso, yo quiero...  
-Una novia- murmuré  
-Si, supongo que si  
-Bueno Tai, creo que debería irme, mañana es el primer día y tengo que decidir la ropa.- me levante rapidamente  
-¿Pensar la ropa?- me miro extrañado -¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso?  
-Producto de la gran influencia que Mimi tiene sobre mí- hize una mueca sabiendo que no captaría el sarcasmo -Buenas noches Tai.  
-Wow, me alegro de que os llevéis mejor. Buenas noches Sora.

Desde luego la ironía no era su fuerte- sonreí internamente mientras caminaba hacia casa -  
Tai y yo habíamos sido amigos desde los 4 años, momento en el que él me defendió de unos chicos mayores que me tiraban del pelo. Desde entonces firmamos un pacto mudo de mutua protección. No sucedieron muchas novedades en los siguientes 10 años, nuestra amistad se había intensificado hasta el punto de considerarle parte de mi familia.  
Él había permanecido a mi lado en la muerte de mi madre, yo le había apoyado en el divorcio de sus padres. Poco a poco Tai se había convertido en todo para mí  
Y por eso tenía miedo, no sabía que me pasaba ni porque estaba permitiendo a la maldita adolescencia llevarse mi sentido común. Claramente todos esos sentimientos incontrolables solo podían ser producto de mis hormonas descontroladas. No quería destruir toda una amistad por un cuelgue momentaneo que ni siquiera era correspondido. Tai solo tenía ojos para Mimi y yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacer el ridículo. Ella había llegado desde New York con sus aires sofisticados y su melena rosa y a mi no me había dejado otra opción que odiarla. Sin embargo a veces me reía secretamente de sus comentarios sarcásticos y me encontraba a mí misma pensando que tal vez podríamos ser amigas. Borre el pensamiento de mi mente inmediatamente. ¿Amiga de Mimi? Ni muerta!

TAI´S POV

-Arg, tiene que ser una broma- Mire asqueado la comida que me acababan de servir consistente en unos palitos de pescado que aun parecían congelados  
-Bienvenido al instituto amigo- Matt me dedicó su típica sonrisa cómplice mientras buscábamos una mesa libre entre la multitud.

Estaba siendo un día aterrador. Ya casi teniamos 15 años pero por algún motivo en aquel edificio me sentía como un niño perdido. Sora y Matt habían estado conmigo pero a parte de Mimi no conocíamos a nadie más allí. Nuestra clase estaba formada por pequeñas trazas de alumnos provenientes de otros colegios por lo tanto todos estábamos en la misma situación. El ambiente del aula era extraño. No suele pasar que mires a tu alrededor y veas a un grupo de 20 adolescentes cohibidos y en silencio.

-Ya nos acostumbraremos- me tranquilizo Mimi cuando al fin alcanzamos los sitios que nos guardaban Sora y ella.- La dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa. No habíamos hablado desde hacía una semana, momento en el que ella había decidido ser solo amigos. Tan solo salimos durante unos dias y aquello había sido mi experiencia más cercana a una relación. Era algo triste, sin duda.

-Claro Tai, nuestra función en el instituto es obtener experiencia vital. No puedes dejar que el miedo te paralize- dijo Matt mientras luchaba contra sus palitos de pescado.  
-¿Experiencia vital? -Sora puso los ojos en blanco-¿Tienes al menos pensado graduarte Matt?-  
-No todo el mundo comparte tus prioridades, Takenouchi. Aún tenemos 4 años por delante para pensar en estudiar.-respondió él con una mueca- Además hay mucha chica mona por aquí.  
-Mm ¿Ya le tienes echado el ojo a alguien? - pregunto Mimi con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno... la chica de mi clase de inglés, la que se sentó a vuestro lado en el laboratorio de química y la asistente de la enfermería.  
Sora y Mimi intercambiaron una sonrisa irónica.  
-Vamos, no me miréis así. Soy humano.  
-Bueno Matt, no pensábamos decírtelo pero...- comenzó Sora con una sonrisa. Me temí lo que vendría a continuación. Sora y Matt tenían la molesta costumbre de demostrar su amistad mediante continuas puyas. Cualquiera diría que se profesaban odio eterno pero yo sabía que en el fondo se querían. Al fin y al cabo habíamos sido amigos desde niños.

-Suéltalo- le espetó impaciente.  
-La chica del laboratorio podría estar (dios sabe por que) interesada en ti. Nos preguntó si te conocíamos.  
-Wow- Matt se sonrió por un momento a sí mismo- ¿Y no pensabais decírmelo?  
-Si ya eres insoportable normalmente no me imagino como seras gustándole a una chica  
-¿Insoportable? Entonces debe ser contagioso Takenouchi…  
En aquel momento desconecte de la discusión. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a eso como para poder estar interesado. Me dedique a estudiar a Mimi mientras tanto. Ella parecía sentirse incomoda ante el intercambio de comentarios desagradables de mis dos mejores amigos. A veces olvidaba que solo la conocíamos desde el principio del verano. Mimi se había mudado a pocas calles de la mía y al ser un pueblo pequeño mi madre no había perdido un segundo en dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.  
Me había sentido inmeditamente atraído hacia ella, en realidad apenas la conocía y quizas era eso lo que más me gustaba. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las chicas del pueblo. Al ser una comunidad tan íntima no existía el más mínimo misterio, habíamos crecido unos con los otros y nos conocíamos demasiado bien. Por algún motivo el paso de la infancia a la adolescencia se desvirtuaba si estabas demasiado cerca.  
Quizás por eso ella me fascinaba tanto.  
Así pase toda la comida, sin hablar demasiado y pensando en exceso.

-Tai ¿Podemos hablar?- Matt y Sora por fin hicieron una pausa en su discusión y los 4 nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Claro Mimi, salgamos fuera- dije intercambiando una mirada con Sora.  
Recorrimos el hall hasta llegar al amplio campo verde exterior donde se solían celebrar los partidos de futbol.  
-Te echo de menos- dijo simplemente. La mire sin dar crédito a lo que oía.  
-¿Como?-  
-Creo que nos precipitamos, nunca seremos amigos. Somos incapaces de mantener una conversación sin que haya incomodidad entre nosotros. Yo no siento solo amistad hacia ti- murmuro muy nerviosa sin apenas mirarme.  
-Espero que estés de broma-dije intentando mantener a raya la ira que crecía en mi interior. -¿Piensas que nos precipitamos? ¿Nos? Tengo que recordarte que fue decisión tuya? Desde que nos conocemos TODO ha sido decisión tuya. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Volver juntos para dejarme dentro de dos semanas?-  
-No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? -Me miro con una expresión de dolor en los ojos.  
Comenzé a respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarme. Estaba cansado, cansado de tener 14 años y cansado de no saber nunca que esperar de la vida. Ahora me daba cuenta de que habia dejado que jugaran conmigo y esa sensación me superaba.  
-Mimi, he intentado entenderte- comenzé con más calma- me he adaptado a lo que querías. No me queje cuando decidiste que fueramos solo amigos. Sin embargo, si no me ofreces alguna explicación solo puedo pensar que estas jugando conmigo.  
-No lo sé. No sé que decirte. Tan solo te pido que confies en mi, yo jamás jugaría contigo.- La mire a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron horas y cuando estaba a punto de besarla me di cuenta de algo: no la conocía. Tal vez todo ese misterio tuviera un precio después de todo, nunca podría confiar en una desconocida

-Lo siento Mimi- murmure mientras me alejaba.  
-

MATT´S POV

-Vaya, siento mucho que tus maléficos planes no vayan a cumplirse.- Sonreí dulcemente ante la mirada confusa de Sora.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Oh, ya sabes. Todo el rollo Tai/Mimi, debías estar muy contenta de su fracaso. La pregunta Sora es ¿te atreverás algún día a confesárselo o pasarás tu vida como la admiradora secreta?

-Cállate, Ishida.- Tras unos segundos de silencio se volvió hacia mí preocupada -¿tu crees que lo sabe?- La miré sorprendido, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de admitir su obvio enamoramiento.

-Tranquila en cuanto a eso, nuestro amigo Taichi aún vive en la ignorancia.- Ví que suspiraba aliviada. –Sin embargo no creo que por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él es tan invecil.

SORA´S POV

-Riiing riiing riing!  
Mi padre tenía razón, nuestro timbre sonaba enfadado. Era un sonido realmente molesto que me hacía imposible abrir la puerta con una sonrisa. Como siempre estaba sola en casa así que valore por un momento la posibilidad de no contestar. Finalmente la responsabilidad pudo conmigo.  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- observe a la figura que esperaba en el umbral.  
-Tengo que contarte algo Sora- una llorosa Mimi me devolvió la mirada.  
-Oh no, mira espero que no te hayas hecho la equivocada idea de que somos amigas porque no es así.  
-Sé que no me soportas.- me aseguro -pero no se a quien recurrir.  
La observe friamente -Te aseguro que me eres indiferente. No me gusta como tratas a Tai, es todo.-desvié la mirada deseando que la conversación acabara.  
-Tu no lo entiendes- murmuró  
- ¿No lo entiendo? Claro que no. Nadie lo hace. Es lo unico que repites "tu no lo entiendes" y la gran pregunta es ¿Que deberiamos entender?- me di la vuelta frustrada esperando que se marchara.  
-Esto- me gire de nuevo quedándome helada ante lo que ví  
-¿Quien te ha hecho eso Mimi?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora estaba cansada, habían sido unas semanas agotadoras en las cuales sólo sabía sentirse insegura, inmadura y tonta.

Lo gracioso era que a ojos de los demás todo iba bien.

Quizás demasiado bien, a veces las cosas eran tan fantásticas que resultaban molestas.

Era tan estúpido lo que sentía que le avergonzaba expresarlo en voz alta. ¿Era posible que tuviera celos de sus mejores amigos? Matt y Tai habían encontrado novia en aquellos primeros meses de instituto lo cual la dejaba algo fuera de lugar.

Tai había corrido a los brazos de Mimi en cuanto se había enterado de la historia de su abusivo ex. A Sora no le acababa de convencer esa excusa ¿El hecho de haberlo pasado mal te da derecho a hacer daño? Al parecer Mimi había tardado meses en armarse de valor para abandonarlo. Afortunadamente, sus padres al enterarse de todo se habían apresurado en cambiar de ciudad, incluso de país.

Mimi había tenido miedo, miedo a que volviera a pasar. Ese era su único motivo. Seguía sin parecer suficiente, aun sentía que, de alguna forma, toda la historia no encajaba.

Por otro lado, Matt había comenzado una "relación" con Yolei, la chica del laboratorio de química. Sin duda, como todos los idiotas, Matt tenia suerte. La chica era guapa, simpática e inteligente. Sora sentía cierta lastima por ella. Dudaba que él tardara más de un mes en aburrirse.

Lo de Mimi y Tai, sin embargo, era completamente diferente. Podía notar en su estómago punzadas de dolor cada vez que los veía juntos. No sabía si eran celos, estaba casi segura de que lo eran pero no quería que fueran. ¿Valdría de algo lo que ella quisiera? Sólo podía hacer el rol de mejor amiga pero cada vez se sentía más incómoda con ese papel.

El caso era que aquella situación resultaba terriblemente incomoda y estaba comenzando a minar su autoestima. Necesitaba nuevos amigos. Conocer gente y alejarse un poco de las dos personas que habían crecido con ella.

Ese fue el principal motivo por el que decidió ir a la fiesta de Matt aquella noche.

Sora miro a su alrededor por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa. La gente gritaba y saltaba como loca al ritmo de la música. La mitad eran extraños para ella, cierto que le sonaban sus caras de verlos en el instituto, pero nada más.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que Matt hubiera conocido a tanta gente en apenas un mes. A veces envidiaba su confianza y lo inmune que parecía a las críticas. Seguía siendo un payaso por supuesto, pero un payaso que admitía que lo era.

"Vodzca con limón?" Sora se giró para ver a un chico perteneciente a un par de cursos superiores. Le encontró un parecido inmediato a Tai, quizás más maduro y experimentado.

"Mmm, no gracias. No bebo" respondió ella mirando el vaso dudosa.

"¡Vamos novata! Es tu primera fiesta ¿me equivoco? Prueba algo nuevo!" El chico le regalo una sonrisa encantadora mientras le tendía la copa.

Sora suspiró hondo y decidió no pensar mucho aquella noche, al fin y al cabo era su primera fiesta.

..-

Mimi no pudo reprimir una sonrisita orgullosa ante la mirada de admiración que Tai le dirigió.

Sabía que estaba increíble, pero verlo escrito tan claro en los ojos de alguien no tenía precio.

"Estas increíble" murmuro él besándola dulcemente a modo de saludo.

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo tienes que fardar de novia"

Sin embargo, quizás su ropa era demasiado para el antro en el que se encontraba. No es que quisiera despreciar la casa de Matt. Él era un tío genial, pero, en general la gente que la rodeaba no parecía haber invertido más de 20 minutos en arreglarse.

"¿Has visto a Matt? Le preguntaremos donde está la bebida" dijo Tai tomándola de la mano mientras se abría camino entre la gente.

"¿Tai? ¿Bebida? Un momento, aquí algo no encaja." Se mofo ella

Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras contenía una sonrisa

"Hace unos meses nadie hubiera podido imaginarme con novia. Estoy madurando, Mimi"

"Pues claro que sí, estas en casa de tu mejor amigo ¿Que mejor ocasión para pillarte tu primer pedo?" Matt apareció repentinamente entre la multitud con una gran sonrisa.

"Dios Matt esto es increíble!" Sonrió Tai emocionado al verle.

"Esperemos que mi padre opine lo mismo si algún día llega a enterarse. La verdad no esperaba la mitad de gente pero... Bienvenidos sean." Dijo despreocupado mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida.

"¿Has visto a Sora?" Tai llevaba un rato notando su ausencia. Últimamente estaba preocupado por ella. En realidad llevaba semanas con ganas de que se vieran a solas. Sin hacer nada en especial, solo pasando tiempo juntos. Quizás la nueva situación les estuviera alejando un poco pero, en aquel momento. tenía que estar con su novia. Tras conocer el pasado de Mimi era evidente ante sus ojos lo mucho que necesitaba su cariño y protección. .

Esta, por su parte, frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. No acababa de confiar en esa amistad. Era tan obvio que Sora estaba colada de Tai ¿Cómo podía ser que él no lo viera?

Cuando Matt se disponía a contestar ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Por un segundo todos quedaron paralizados ante la canción que comenzaba a sonar pero. pronto, las caras de asombro condujeron a carcajadas.

_Something always brings me back to you and it never takes too long..._

"¿En serio Matt? Esta es tu selección musical?" un grupo situado a su lado comenzó a burlarse al oír la música.

"Eh, daros un respiro. Un poco de romanticismo entre tanto reggaetón no hace daño a nadie." Contestó Matt molesto. "¡Disfruten señores!" Dijo mientras se apresuraba a escapar de las quejas de la gente.

_No matter what i say or do, I still feel you here til the moment I am gone_

Mimi comenzó a sentír la mirada intensa de Tai sobre ella y trato de no ruborizare. Así, comenzaron a bailar varias parejas a su alrededor.

_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains._

"Es un falso, seguro que ha huido a cambiar la canción" murmuro Tai sin dejar de mirarla.

"Bueno podríamos aprovechar hasta que lo haga." Ella le tomo torpemente de las manos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Amo esta canción" Susurro él. Mimi le observo mientras trataba de no traducir la letra en su mente.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don t wanna fall another moment into your gravity_.

"A mí me pone algo triste. La gente suele decir que es sobre amor pero siempre he sentido que hablaba sobre una adicción, ya sea a algo o a alguien." repuso ella fingiendo naturalidad

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I m supposed to be_

"Bueno una adicción a alguien suele ser amor."

_Set me free, leave me be…_

"En mi caso no lo fue." murmuro ella "Nadie hubiera imaginado el amor así: me anulaba y dañaba pero a la vez... me hacía falta"

Tai dudo que decir a continuación. Odiaba que hubiera tenido que pasar por aquello. Era la última persona que merecía sufrir. A veces se estremecía imaginando todo el maltrato y dolor que habría tenido que soportar.

"Jamás dejare que te vuelvan a dañar"

Por un segundo dejaron de girar al ritmo de la música y se miraron. Tai sintió como si por fin, tras aquellos 5 meses la estuviera entendiendo de verdad.

"Necesitaba esto contigo. Quiero pasar de la simple atracción, del interés... necesito algo real con alguien." Mimi ahogó una risita ante su ingenuidad.

"Tenemos 14 años Tai, sólo estamos empezando a vivir. ¿Cómo quieres algo de golpe si ni sabes lo que es?" suspiró "estas ciego"

Él la miro confuso ante eso último

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que dices que quieres, ya lo tienes, desde mucho antes de que yo llegara"

Mimi sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos dejándose mecer de nuevo por la melodía.

Él siguió su ejemplo sabiendo que sería inútil preguntar nada más. Comenzó a pasear su mirada por la sala cuando al fin vio a Sora. Esta se reía a carcajadas sentada en un sillón en compañía de un chico desconocido para Tai.

"Vuelvo en un segundo" dijo a Mimi al acabar la canción para así comenzar a abrirse paso hacia su amiga con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo una extraña mezcla de ira, traición, miedo y tristeza detuvo sus pasos. Sora y el chico acababan de besarse.

Tai se limitó a quedarse allí, a escasos metros del sofá con cara de imbécil y sin llegar a entender lo que veía. Ni tampoco lo que sentía.

Repentinamente ella levanto la cabeza y le miro.

El cruce de miradas acabo con una confusa Sora que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar lo que le dio a Tai el tiempo justo para salir de allí.

"Tai" Sora gritó con fuerza tratando de hacerse oír entre la gente. Sin perder un segundo corrió tras él. Había visto su expresión, sabía que algo iba mal. Sin embargo no llegaba a entender muy bien cómo podía ella haber causado eso.

Le persiguió hasta que salieron fuera de la casa. Inmediatamente un silencio incomodo los invadió y Tai luchó contra el impulso de seguir coriendo. No tenia ganas de hablar con ella, no quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

"¿Qué está pasando?" inquirió Sora mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Soy un estúpido, eso es lo que pasa" murmuro sentándose en el suelo.

"¿Qué?" hizo una pausa sin ser capaz de salir de su asombro. "Me matas con la mirada, sales corriendo y ahora me vienes con que eres un estúpido." Sora comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras notaba como su confusión se iba transformando en ira.

"No entiendo nada, Tai" continuo "no entiendo porque tengo la sensación de que esta incomprensible rabieta es culpa mía así que si me dieras alguna pista te lo agradecería."

Él levanto la mirada lentamente

"Bueno... Tu, ese chico" comenzó en voz baja. "No lo se, apenas le conoces, le estabas besando Sora... tu eres distinta de eso, siempre has sido distinta. Simplemente estoy preocupado por tí"

Sin duda tenía que ser eso. Tras un rato pensando Tai había decidido que no estaba celoso. Era como su hermana, no era posible que albergara sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

Sora no daba crédito a sus oídos. Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de todo su ser ante las palabras de su amigo.

"Tienes que estar de broma. Llevo tres semanas siendo ignorada por mi mejor amigo en favor de su novia y ahora tengo que aguantar que me juzgue. " Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Se sentía furiosa con ella misma por estar al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba el hecho de que le importara tanto. "Si Tai, quería estar con alguien y no sentirme sola ni ser la rara por una vez ¿Es eso un crimen?" Tras decir esto se dió la vuelta violentamente encaminando sus pasos de vuelta a la casa.

"Y tu" hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta "Habla con tu amigo. Os entenderéis bien, sois igual de listos."

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Sora" contestó Matt sarcasticamente mientras la seguía con la mirada.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí?" preguntó Tai mirándole sorprendido.

"No mucho, no soy ningún cotilla" repuso sentándose a su lado "Sin embargo los gritos de tu buena amiga estaban comenzando a atraer a los curiosos"

"La he jodido y ni siquiera entiendo porqué." suspiró Tai cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ",La he insultado sin tener ningún derecho pero Matt... realmente me superó."

"¿El qué?"

"Verla con ese chico." Murmuró

Matt le miró sorprendido. No esperaba que admitiera con esa facilidad que estaba celoso.

"¿Son celos entonces.?" dijo con cautela

"NO" Exclamó Tai mientras se levantaba "Es lo que no entiendo, ella sólo es mi amiga, yo tengo a Mimi. No pueden ser celos de ninguna manera"

Matt puso los ojos en blanco tratando de tener paciencia con su mejor amigo.

"Entonces lo que me intentas decir es que tu puedes estar con Mimi sin dar explicaciones a Sora pero ella no puede jamás acercarse a nadie. Lo siento mucho Tai pero, sin que sirva de precedente, le daré la razón a ella:eres un imbécil."

"Suena horrible, sin duda" murmuro Tai avergonzado "Quiero que sea féliz y que encuentre a alguien pero también quiero que ese alguien merezca la pena."

"¿Tu la has mirado bien, Tai? Es preciosa y seguramente vaya a estar con muchos chicos que no merezcan la pena porque, inexplicablemente, eso es lo que las chicas suelen hacer. Así que, llegados a este punto, tienes dos opciones" dijo Matt con firmeza poniéndose también de pie. "Puedes superarlo y dejar que se vaya con el primero que pase" comenzó mientras le miraba muy fijamente "o podéis dejar de mentiros mutuamente y admitir lo que todos sabemos."

Tai se le quedó mirando boqueabierto mientras le veía entrar de nuevo a la casa.

"Espera Matt, no puedes hablar en serio." gritó aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Hazme saber si recuperas la vista, ahora tengo una novia de la que ocuparme." grito Matt sin girarse para desaparecer por la puerta pocos segundos después

Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Por favor REVIEWS. Si son críticas mucho mejor, así aprendo jajaja

Gracias a los que comentaron el otro capi, he intentado escribir antes pero estoy teniendo un verano ajetreado :)

Dios, me lo paso genial escribiendo esto, creo que si no le gusta a nadie la seguiré sólo para mí.

BESOOOS ;)


End file.
